Telotubs
The Telotubs are rivals of the Teletubbies. They wanted to be more famous than the Teletubbies, and tried to make their own show, though it is not as popular as the Teletubbies' show. They only made one episode (which was about one minute) because their heads can easily fall off. They hate the Teletubbies and have tried to kill them lots, but they always failed as they had none of the Teletubbies powers, and were stupider. They live in Teletubby Land, in an abandoned junkyard they have claimed as Telotub Land, where they live in Tub tower, which is a lamer version of Tubby Tower, which is much smaller and weaker. They also eat Tub Custard and Tub Toast. The origin of the Telotubs is unknown for certain, as they are not part of the Teletubby race, and yet they look similar to them. Some beleive it started when Adolf Hitler wanted a group of aliens to help his rampage so he typed in evil on Google and the first thing that came up was the Teletubbies who often invaded many areas of the UnWorld. He then created a rip-off an original idea called the Telotubs. At first, his determination meant that when Do was created, she as a very good copy of Po. He then created Doopsee who was clever and was full of wisdom. Tonky Wonky was a mechanic, though not as good as Dipsy, and Yaa-Yaa was just a plain waste of space (Hitler grew overconfident after Do, and the Telotubs grew worse). Another theory is that Mr. Clipboard drew them on his first day of preschool, but they accidentally came to life, destroying the preschool, except for Thimper, who decided to be good. Telotubs *Tonky Wonky (rival to Tinky Winky) **Gold Tonky Wonky (rival to Gold Tinky Winky) *Doopsee (rival to Dipsy) **Diamond Doopsee (rival to Diamond Dipsy) *Yaa-Yaa (rival to Laa-Laa) *Do (evil leader, and rival to Po) *Thimper (rival to Thumper) *Voo-Voo (rival to Noo-Noo) *OltTooPahntOoh (rival to Alt 2.0) *WoTelotubs (rival to WaTeletubbies) **WoTonky Wonky (rival to WaTinky-Winky) **WoDoopsee (rival to WaDipsy) **WoYaa-Yaa (rival to WaLaa-Laa) **WoDo (rival to WaPo) **WoVoo-Voo (rival to WaNoo-Noo) *Tidlotubs (rivals to Tiddlytubbies) **Kaa-Kaa (rival to Daa-Daa) **Ampie-Pampie (rival to Umpie-Pumpie) **Qa (rival to Ba) **Poong (rival to Ping) *Diidee (rival to Doddy) *WoMistahEel (rival to WaMr. L) *Ranboz (rival to Rainbows) *Wuwu (rival to Mumu, nearly killed by Tonky Wonky but Doopsee stopped him) *Eehoo (rival to Eho, had air in lungs sucked out by Do using Voo-Voo, but revived by Doopsee) *DoDoopYaaWonky (rival to PoDipLaWinky) **WoDoDoopYaaWonky (rival to WaPoDipLaWinky) *KaaQaPoongPampie (rival to DaaBaPingPumpie) **WoKaaQaPoongPampie (rival to WaDaaBaPingPumpie) *Tehpo (rival to Teepo) *Motha Telotub (rival to Mother Teletubby) *Ol Wonz (rival to Old Ones) *Rooggot (rival to Ruggut) *L4U24R (rival to L023R) *AUUUUUUGLOH (rival to UUUUUUUGLY) Category:Teletubbies Category:Monsters Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Jerks Category:Haters Category:Guys Category:Weirdos Category:Freaks Category:Very Weak Villains Category:Losers Category:Rip Offs Category:Telotubs Category:Aliens Category:Scary Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Terrorists Category:Nazis Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Absolute Beasts Category:Gods Category:Fake Category:Guys who are up sh*ts creek Category:Normies Category:True normies Category:People who are being checked by the IBF Category:Cannibals Category:Complete Cannibals Category:Complete COMPLETE Cannibals Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Cannibals Category:Complete COMPLETE COMPLETE COMPLETE COMPLETE cannibals Category:Pages wiith categorys that are long Category:Neo-Nazis Category:Species